Isabel
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Shuichi stresses over Hurricane Isabel when Yuki's job calls for a meeting in Ohio. Warnings: Stupidity on Shu's behalf, shounenai, and Yuki XD Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. It's a work of fiction; for fans, by me, the fan.  
  
Note: I'm gafiate-ing from my other fanfics for a while. I'm working on them at my own pace. ^.^;; I seem to be doing really well with Gravitation fanfics, and like you asked, I'm writing more. I hope you like this like you liked the last. =D  
  
~  
  
Isabel  
  
~  
  
I'm miserable.  
  
I'm sickeningly miserable. I can't believe I'm here! Isn't America supposed to be beautiful? That's how the slogan goes, right? I frown and look at the endless wasteland out the window. Yuki had dragged me along on a business trip to America. It's strange though. We're in some place called Ohio. Better yet, we're in some creepy city called Euclid. (AN: I agree. Euclid is really creepy. I live there! =D) We're here in an apartment even though his meeting is in Cleveland. Everybody here scares me. They all look like they have something to hide. They all have shifty eyes and jumpy feet. Why can't we be some where friendlier? I would have expected to be going to New York, or Florida, or even California. Those are the only ones I know of, sadly. They're the better, warmer, more popular states. We're stuck in a miserable one; a rainy, stormy, sad one. A state no one in Japan has ever heard of. It must be the lost fifty-first state.  
  
My brow furrowed. I was starting to get worried. Maybe this business trip was a trap. Maybe they brought Yuki here so he'd die! The news is talking something about a hurricane and flooding. They said it's getting so bad that they're taking names of the people staying in the city. They're going to tell their families what happened to them when they go missing. They'll tell them they're dead.  
  
I'm just about ready to cry now as I watch streams and streams of water run down the glass. We're going to be flooded! Yuki's car is going to pick up and float away! The apartment will be destroyed! This is my third greatest fear. First is losing my friends and stardom, and second is broccoli. No, reverse those. Broccoli scares me more.  
  
I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering. It was getting really cold in here. Yuki didn't even have any air conditioning on to my knowledge. I walked slowly to the small living room where Yuki sat, watching TV. "I'm going to talk to the neighbors. Some are in the hall. I hear them talking." He nodded, not caring much.  
  
I was in my pajamas, but I didn't really care. I wasn't in the mood to change into anything else. After all, I just took a shower and these loose clothes felt a lot better then any other clothes. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall, not putting on any shoes either. I left my feet bare. I smiled for the first time tonight, wiggling my toes.  
  
I walked down the steps, looking for the voices I had heard. I turned a corner and saw a couple girls. They looked as creepy as any other Euclidian. I had to think twice about talking to them but managed to make myself.  
  
"Didu yuu hearu abo-owt tha rainu?"  
  
They looked at me funny. Don't they understand English? They're Americans, right? I gave them the same look right back. "Don't yuu unudarestandu mii? Engulishu, ne?"  
  
"Um, like, are you Japanese or something?" The one asked. She gave me this snotty look to say, "Aren't you special."  
  
I nodded. "Hai. Chotto." I thought for a moment. "Yessu."  
  
"Okay." They rolled their eyes and giggled. "So are you a girl or a guy?" They asked, giggling. Guy? Is that a word? I know what girl is, but what's a guy? I'm certainly not a girl though.  
  
"Gai?"  
  
"Guy."  
  
"Gai?"  
  
"Guy, like, man, boy. You know," the other one said.  
  
I scratched my head. "Boi." I guess.  
  
They giggled. "Well, you're really pretty!" They said in unison; that I understood.  
  
"Kawaii!" I cheered. They think I'm puriti!  
  
Geez, and I thought everybody was mean! They're nice!  
  
"So what were you trying to say before? Something about the rain, right?" The shorter one said. For girls, they were both real cute, I had to admit.  
  
I nodded again. "Hai. Isabelu."  
  
"Hurricane Isabelle, right? She's not too tough here. I feel bad for the people in North Carolina," The tall one said, shrugging.  
  
Of course, I didn't know where North Carolina was either.  
  
"What's (Yay! I said a word right!) yura nameo?"  
  
"Namiio?"  
  
"Iie; nameo."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like name? Is that right?" She asked. She was really trying hard to decipher my Engrish.  
  
I nodded. "Hai, hai. What's yura nameo?"  
  
They clapped their hands. "I get it!" The short one cheered. "My name's Shirley. This is Stephanie," she said, pointing to her tall friend. "So, you're Japanese?"  
  
"Hai. Boku wa. er. nameo Shuichi." I scratched my head. It was getting harder and harder to speak in their language. I think was forgetting stuff.  
  
They looked at each other and then at me. "Like, do you want to be pen pals? We can e-mail each other!" Shirley offered. "That would be, like, so awesome!"  
  
I smiled. "Sugoi!" I gave them a group hug. "I'llu gettu. boku. err. shimatta," I stammered. I was getting frustrated with my words now. "Boyfriendu cane transuletu melu."  
  
"Boyfriend?" They said together.  
  
I nodded vigorously. "Yuki! Wantu meeto him?"  
  
"I am getting so confused. Weren't we talking about the rain before? Now there was something about a boyfriend," Steph said, rubbing her neck.  
  
Shirley shook her head. "I don't think we can. Our mom wanted us in by now. We have to get going." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and Stephanie gave her a pen. She tore it in half and wrote down their numbers. "I hope your boyfriend can read my writing," She laughed.  
  
I wrote down, in my best English, our address for them. "I hope wi cane talku some time!" I grinned.  
  
The two girls hugged me, wishing me a good time in America, and went back inside. The grin on my face made my cheeks ache. I made new friends! American friends! Eat that Yuki! Everybody likes me! I laughed out loud. My laugh sounds like a cackle, more like.  
  
I skipped up the stairs and then stopped dead in my tracks. The rain! We're all going to die! I ran furiously up the steps and dashed into the apartment room. "Yuki!" I screamed. "We're all going to die! We're going to drown! Your car is going to float away!" Tears were already falling down my cheeks.  
  
I fell into Yuki's lap, sobbing heavily. "We're going to die, Yuki! I don't wanna die!"  
  
I heard him huff. I looked up, seeing his uninterested expression as he continued to watch the television. "What is it?" I asked. The people on the news were talking too fast for me to understand their English. I was still really slow. I looked from the TV to him about fifty times until he heaved another sigh and decided to tell me.  
  
"We're not going to die. It's North Carolina that's getting all the rain from the hurricane. We're just getting some of it. And by some, I mean light rain compared to them. They're the ones floating in rivers." His expression never changed, and he kept staring dully at the TV. "We aren't having good weather though. I guess it's not too bad to make it downtown." He shrugged. "You should be happy I was planning something for us to do together."  
  
My eyes went wide. I sniffled. "Really? You were planning something?"  
  
"You seem more surprised about that than the fact that you're not going to die." He chuckled this time.  
  
"Where, where, Yuki? Tell me, please!" I tugged on his shirt sleeve.  
  
"The Rock Hall. It looked fun."  
  
I'm really going to die this time! Is he being serious? "I didn't think you knew what fun was!" I flung my arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Yuki! I love you!"  
  
I saw he was fighting to grin. His eyes were still glued to the TV. I took his face in my hands and turned him to face me. I made him look in my eyes and then I kissed his nose. "Haha!" I squealed. "You went cross-eyed!"  
  
He let out a small laugh too. "Whatever," he mumbled.  
  
I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "And life is good," I sighed. "I'm not dead and Yuki's taking me out!"  
  
"Weirdo," he laughed.  
  
I punched his arm playfully. "Oh, just wait until you meet my new friends!"  
  
A look of horror graced his features. "O Lord."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, I think that was kinda good. I hope you liked it. Please review! I love you all! You're what keep me writing! I love you so much! *stares you down* REVIEW! XD 


End file.
